Hijas de la Luna
by Selyna Kou
Summary: El pasado esta oculto en sus ojos, como una neblina espesa. Recuerdos que son sueños, le devolvera la alegría perdida y el dolor de la perdida de quien ama. Oc
1. Prólogo

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hijas de la Luna**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__El__ pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Edward**__** Thomas**__ -_

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

La brisa de la noche mecía sus rojizos cabellos. Era muy entrada la noche, pero no había podido dormir en lo absoluto. Por el balcón observa la majestuosidad de su reino, el que había podido levantar de sus cenizas en tan poco tiempo. _Pero había algo más_, era otra cosa que la mantenía desvelada.

_Eran sus sueños_. Pesadillas de recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida que había quedado en el olvido hasta no hace mucho. _Un secreto que pocos sabían y muchos lo habían olvidado_. Ella había sido elegida para ser la protectora de unos príncipes que habían sido tragados por el olvido, para que su destino no fuera el mismo del pasado.

Suelta un profundo suspiro. Estaba cansada de cargar con esa carga tan pesada, un secreto que _ellos_ tenían el derecho de saber pero que le había _privado de ello_. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella siendo una simple princesa de un reino que acaba de florecer? _Nada_. Sencilla y claramente nada podía hacer, solo tenía que obedecer el mandato _él y ella _ha dado.

Un aroma suave de agua de rosas y canela acarició sus fosas nasales, era el dulce aroma que solo tenía una sola persona en el pasado. _Ella _había regresado después de todo este tiempo, seguramente, para arreglar los asuntos pertinentes.

- Tanto tiempo, princesa. – una voz suave ronronea en las penumbras rasgando el silencio de la alcoba real.

Vuelve su mirada al interior de su habitación, donde la luz de las lunas no lograba tocar completamente a la persona perteneciente de aquella voz. No había necesidad de ver su rostro para saber de quien se trataba. Su vestido blanco virginal con bordados en oro llegaba a escasos cinco centímetros sobre la mitad del muslo; unas botas blancas que le recordaba a las de la Princesa de la Luna, con adornos en oro en forma de estrella en el borde superior, los mismos que poseía en los antebrazos y muñecas, como también la tiara de plata que brillaba tenuemente sobre su frente donde mantenía la marca de la familia a la cual pertenecía. Podía ver entre la oscuridad dos pequeños broches de plata sobre sus cabellos dorados en forma de alas en ambos lados de su cabeza. La tiara y la gargantilla revelaban el alto puesto que _ella poseía_.

- Su Alteza, es un placer tenerla aquí. – con una reverencia devuelve el saludo a su invitada.

Otras tres sombras se unen a la reunión, ocultas en la oscuridad tras la primera sombra. Kakyuu no se inmuta ante sus presencias, _conocía a cada uno muy bien_.

- ¿En qué le puede ser útil? – Sabía que _ella_ no estaría a esas horas por solo una visita casual.

La chica sonríe en las sombras.

- Tengo una orden para ti – comunica con voz tranquila y fría –, y es mi deseo que se lleve acabo enseguida.

.

.

Había sentido unas presencias extrañas que provenían de la habitación de su princesa, ha donde se dirigía a paso apresurado junto a las otras dos Sailors. Estaban en tiempos de paz, el caos había sido destruido, no podía ser que nuevos enemigos quisieran corromper la armonía de su reino. _Ni pensarlo_, pensó con molestia. _Nunca permitiría que su mundo fuera destruido __nuevamente_.

Sus pasos resonaban en los oscuros y solitarios pasillos. Faltaba poco, ya casi llegaban. Su respiración era agitada por la carrera, su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus sentidos estaban agudizados ante cualquier irregularidad que pudiera presentarse en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

La puerta de la habitación real se mostraba ante sus ojos. Sin esperar a que recibiera la orden de poder entrar, abren las puertas de golpe llamando a su princesa. No se habían equivocado sobre las presencias que habían sentido que eran ajenas a las personas del reino.

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la habitación junto con su princesa. La que estaba más cerca de Kakyuu posa su vista lentamente sobre las tres Sailor Star que acababan de hacer su aparición. Sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo hace estremecer a las recién llegadas. No mostraban sentimiento alguno, era una mirada tan filosa como una espada.

Ignorando a las recién llegadas vuelve su ojos celestes en los rubí de la princesa. Le susurra una que otra cosa que no logran escuchar. Dirige una mirada inquisidora a las Sailors Star, que por algún motivo no había logrado moverse ni un apéndice, y sonríe. Una sonrisa que hiela la sangre de las tres guardianas, pero que a su vez desprende una calidez que las acaricia con dulzura.

Como ilusiones en el desierto, las tres sombras que acompañaban a la primera desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La joven que permanecía con la princesa de fuego mantenía observando a las Sailors con su sonrisa marcándole el rostro.

- Nos veremos muy pronto…_ chicos_ – se despidió la joven misteriosa dejando a las Stars completamente confundidas.

Desapareció igual que sus otros acompañantes. El silencio y la confusión reino en el lugar. Fue la princesa quien rasgo aquel incomodo silencio con su voz serena.

- Tenemos que partir… Quisiera explicarles el motivo pero me es imposible hacerlo. Solo quiero que confíen en mí.

- ¿A… a dónde partiremos, Princesa? – se aventuro a preguntar Star Maker.

No responde. Solo sonríe con dulzura. _Estaba segura que sus estrellas estarían más que felices por el lugar a donde iban._

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__Del pasado regresa la oscuridad, del pasado se anuncia un futuro cruel, del pasado se revela el secreto del presente.__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Selyna Kou **__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que le haya gustado el __**prólogo**__. Este fic lo tenía guardado en lo más profundo del disco duro de mi computadora XP_

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	2. Regreso

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hijas de la Luna**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"¿Cómo te sientes? Esa es la pregunta. Pero olvidé… tú no esperabas una respuesta simple "__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Through the Glass de Stone Sour**__ -_

.

.

_**Regreso**_

.

.

Último año de la secundaria. Primer día de clases. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la maldad que habitaba en Sailor Galaxias fue derrotada?_ Se puede decir que mucho, pero a la vez poco. _Depende como se vea_.

Extrañamente, había llegado temprano a la preparatoria, disfrutando de la soledad del aula y del silencio que reinaba en ella. En su mente conmemoraba los sucesos que habían acontecidos los últimos meses.

Darien había regresado al . para sus estudios de medicina que no habían tenido lugar por el incidente causado por Sailor Galaxias. A los comienzo había estado feliz porque se sentía tranquila y segura que, por esta vez, si le respondería a sus cartas. _Pero se había equivocado_. Era muy raro que el respondiera sus cartas. Cuando se comunicaban por teléfono, era solo porque ella lo llamaba para saber como estaba, _pero solo empeoraba la situación_. Siempre estaba ocupado, no había nada que contar y sus respuestas eran simples monosílabos. Cortaba la "conversación" asegurándole que llamaría más tarde, que necesitaba atender ciertas cosas, _algo que nunca hizo_.

Estaba cansada de esa situación, de sus monólogos por teléfono con Darien, de sus cartas sin responder. Por lo que había optado dejar de llamarlo, y había reducido sus cartas de una manera considerable. Pero su autoestima también se había reducido, cosa que le causaba preocupación a sus amigas.

- ¿Serena? – voz de Amy la saco de sus pensamientos.

Los ojos azules de su amiga la observaban con desconcierto y sorpresa, no era para menos, ella _siempre _llegaba tarde. Sonríe forzadamente no pudiendo engañarla. ¿Qué podía esperar? Ellas sabían que no se encontraba bien desde hace tiempo.

- Buenos días, Amy – saludo Serena fingiendo alegría. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien - se limito a contestar sentándose a un asiento continuo de la rubia. Toma una de las manos de ella entre las suyas. – Y tú, Serena, ¿cómo te has sentido?

Tardo en formular la pregunta, desde que había sacado de sus devaneos sabía que le haría esa pregunta. _¿Tan obvio era su mal estado?_ Por supuesto que sí.

- Pues… - susurra Serena con un aire de tristeza –, muy deprimida con todo esto. Ya no se que hacer. Siento más soledad como cuando Galaxia se había apoderado de la semilla de Darien. ¡Oh, Amy! No se que hacer.

La peliazul abraza a su amiga brindándole consuelo. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía _cómo_. Entre llorosos escuchaba a Serena decir lo que ella también tanto se preguntaba. _¿Darien la seguirá amando como antes? ¿En verdad la ama? _Si es así, _¿por qué la trataba de esa manera? _Ignorándola cuando ella en verdad quería saber cómo había estado su día. Pero él no ponía de su parte. _Ya la relación se estaba enfriando_.

.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Los alumnos llegaban ocupando sus respectivos puestos, saludando a sus amigos y hablando animadamente. Como era común, Mina hacía acto de presencia justo cuando la campana sonaba, pero, para la sorpresa de todos, el profesor no había llegado. Pero justo cuando Mina se encaminaba a su asiento, el profesor llegaba entrando al aula.

- Buenos días jóvenes. – saludo el profesor con una sonrisa tenue – Antes de empezar, quisiera darle la bienvenida a tres alumnos que estarán con nosotros este último año. No creo que haya necesidad que digan sus nombres, debido a que hace dos años estuvieron estudiando aquí con nosotros, y muchos de ustedes los recordarán. Adelante chicos, pueden tomar sus asientos.

El salón se lleno de un silencio espeso, ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba, todos permanecían en un shock casi imposible de salir. Nadie cabía en la sorpresa de ver nuevamente aquellos tres chicos regresar a la preparatoria, cuando habían pensado que jamás volverían. Pero ahí estaban, uno de ellos sonriendo solo para una persona que era su adoración.

"_He regresado Bombón"_

Los ojos de Serena se mantenían abiertos de par en par con un brillo suave en ellos. _Estaba feliz_. Quería gritar y abrazar a ese pelinegro que le sonreía solo a ella, pero no podía moverse de su sitió.

Serena mantenía su vista fija en él, no podía apartarla. _Tenía miedo de hacerlo_. Miedo de que solo fuera una ilusión y que podía desaparecer si parpadeaba solo un segundo o apartaba la vista a otro lado. _No quería que desapareciera_. Quería que Seiya Kou, aquel chico que la hacía molestar y la que se volvió para ella alguien muy especial, estuviera ahí para ella ahora que _más lo necesitaba_. Seiya caminaba lentamente hacia ella para ocupar el puesto vació que había justo detrás, _como los viejos tiempos._ Al pasar al lado de la rubia, susurra unas palabras que la obligan a sonrojarse furtivamente.

- Estas muy bella Bombón.

Esas palabras que se habían escuchado tan bajo que pensó que fue producto de su imaginación. Pero no, él en verdad había dicho aquello. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y un calor calido nacía desde su pecho.

_¿Qué era esto que sentía?_ Se sentía tan bien.

_¿Por qué unas simples palabras de Seiya le provoco tales emociones?_ No lo sabía.

No lo entendía. Pero prefirió ignorar todo aquello y concentrándose en la clase. Porque para ella, _lo que sentía era solo la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos_.

.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – pregunto Mina gozosa.

Todos reunidos en las horas del receso en la parte más alejada del patio, disfrutaban de una conversación amena al recordar viejos tiempos. Se podía respirar la tranquilidad del grupo de amigos después de una acosadora sesión con un grupo de eternas fan's de los The Three Lights, que por casi la mitad del receso lo habían tenido en un rincón realizándoles preguntas, algunas muy vergonzosas y subidas de tono, sobre su vida privada. Les era un milagro el poder haber librado de aquel ejercito de enloquecidas fan's que no pensaba dejarlos en paz.

- Ayer – respondió Taiki con una sonrisa –, llegamos junto a nuestra princesa al departamento que antes compartíamos.

- ¿Kakyuu vino con ustedes? – preguntó Serena emocionada por volver a ver a la princesa.

- Es lo que dijo, tontita. – se burlo Seiya.

Serena le dedica una mirada de reproche al pelinegro inflando sus mejillas con molestia. Iba a responderle cuando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las últimas clases. Los chicos quedaron en ir a saludar a la princesa Fireball al salir de clases y pasar el resto del día juntos, y seguir contando todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de estos dos últimos dos años.

.

.

El silencio le era agradable para meditar lo que sucedería a partir de que _ella_ colocara un pie en ese sistema solar, que desde hace mucho tiempo no visitaba. Las cosas ahora podían tornarse malas o no, dependiendo de las medidas a utilizar.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, lo más seguro que se tratara de sus estrellas que recién llegaban de la preparatoria. Pero el doble de los pasos que debían escucharse, llamó su atención. Se encamina a la sala para encarar a los visitantes, encontrándose con más de media docena de caras conocidas. Sonríe con gran alegría.

- ¡Oh! Lo lamento, - se disculpo Taiki con cortesía a su princesa – no fue nuestra intención el despertarla.

- Estaba despierta, Maker, no te preocupes. Estoy muy feliz de verlas, chicas.

- ¡Princesa Kakyuu! – saludo Serena abrazando a la princesa de fuego.

- Solo dígame Kakyuu, princesa Serenity.

- Si usted solo me dice Serena.

- De acuerdo.

La tarde ese fue en risa y alegría, poco especio había para las desventuras y las tristezas. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Preguntas y respuestas iban de boca en boca. Un reencuentro agradable que no podía ser mancillado con vanas angustias.

.

.

Había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarla hasta su casa después de una tarde agradable junto con ellos y su princesa. Para él, era una oportunidad de oro que no podía desaprovechar. Para ella, era algo que le causaba alegría por tener nuevamente a su amigo junto a ella, pero que sentimientos extraños azotaban en su interior.

- No puedo creer que Yaten hiciera algo así. – confesó Serena entre risas.

- Eso es algo que pasará a la historia. - contó Seiya alegremente - ¡Si lo hubieras visto, Bombón! Lleno de crema frente a los reyes de Alfa. El pobre no sabía donde meter la cabeza por la ira y la vergüenza. Yo tuve que decirles a los reyes que lo había hecho para entretener a la pequeña princesa, Isis. Fue muy gracioso y divertido.

- Me lo imagino.

La risa de ella resultaba una melodía eterna para los oídos de él. Tan hermosa e inocente, pero tan prohibida a la vez. Él no era _nadie_ para poder poseer el corazón de la hermosa princesa lunar, y también es que ella_ ya tenía a alguien en su corazón_ que no era él. El recordar a ese hombre una oleada de rabia posesiva recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Seiya de la nada.

Serena se detuvo en seco dejando de reírse, siendo imitada por Seiya que se detuvo frente a ella viéndola fijamente. En un comienzo no había entendido la pregunta hecha, pero al ver los zafiros ojos de Seiya opacados por una extraña neblina que no lograba entender el motivo por la cual se había posado en ellos, mas entendió lo que Kou le había querido preguntar.

Sus ojos resplandeció la tristeza. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin causar sentimientos negativos en Seiya contra Darien? _No podía_. No era tan tonta para saber lo que sentía Seiya por ella, aunque en un principio no lo había entendido el tiempo fue quien la ayudo a entender. También estaba la rivalidad que había entre ambos pelinegros, que a pesar de que Seiya le pidiera a Darien que cuidara de ella, también le había advertido que si no lo hacía, _él _mismo _lo haría_. Ese pensamiento la hizo enrojecer tenuemente. Desde su llegada, Seiya la hacía experimentar sensaciones que jamás había sentido, lo que hacía sentirla confundida.

- Bien – fue su simple respuesta. Ella baja la mirada. Sabía que no lo había logrado engañar, pero no podía decirle la verdad, _no todavía_.

El rostro del Kou se dibujo una mueca de desagrado. _Era obvio que no era la respuesta que esperaba_. En realidad, él esperaba que ella le confesara la tristeza que abrigaba en sus ojos, pero ella se mostraba renuente hacerlo. Podía jurar que era _ese_ tal Chiba que la tenía con ese animo bajo cero. Pero, por más que quisiera, él no podía hacer nada si ella no ponía de su parte.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro, era inútil darle vuelta al asunto, por lo que decidió seguir el camino a casa de ella para dejarla. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, _ella lo dejaría entra en su corazón_.

.

.

La escena era observada por unos ojos celestes a través de un espejo. Con el ceño fruncido, mostraba la molestia que sentía tal escena. Chasquea su lengua con fastidio y susurra unas palabras antes de salir de la habitación.

- Hmp, si serás tonta.

Ese asunto ella lo resolvería fuera como fuera. _No dejaría que se vuelva a repetir la historia, __no la de ellos_.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__Si amas a una rosa debes soportar las espinas que te hieran.__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	3. Nuevos compañeros

_Sailor Moon __ Naoko Takeuchi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nuevos compañeros**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"A pesar del tiempo, de la distancia y de nuestras vidas tan opuestas… Sigues siendo lo más importante de mi vida"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Selyna Kou**__ -_

.

.

.

No había podido dormir de la emoción, se encontraba tan excitada en su asiento que no podía prestar atención a la clase, su mente divagaba en lo que haría hoy al salir de clases. Deseaba que el tiempo trascurriera rápido para salir corriendo al aeropuerto a recibirlos, _no podía esperar_.

Seiya observaba a Serena con curiosidad. Estaba extraña, como si gran parte de la tristeza que había en su interior se hubiera esfumado de la noche a la mañana, _literalmente_. Tenía miedo de que, lo que más temía, se hiciera realidad.

¿Será por _él _que _ella_ estaba _así_?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

¿Por qué no podía estar con su amada Bombón como él lo deseaba?

¿Qué error había cometido en el pasado que se le esta cobrando ahora de la peor manera?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas que atormentaban su mente. Era masoquista, _lo sabía_, pero no podía evitarlo. La amaba más de lo que pudo haber deseado.

La mañana se le fue a cada uno sumergido en su propio pensamiento. Él quería saber que pensaba ella, mientras que ella no podía dejar de sentirte ansiosa por verlos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

.

- Iremos al templo, - comentó Lita saliendo del instituto –, Rei nos esta esperando.

Tan sumergida había estado en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado por completo la reunión de hoy en el templo. _Pero no podía faltar a su encuentro_. Por esta vez, no iba a poder acompañar a las chicas.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Serena –, pero no voy a poder ir.

Todos la observaron con notoria sorpresa. Ella nunca faltaba, llegaba tarde es cierto, pero nunca faltaba.

- Tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo siento. – aclaro ella con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora.

- Te acompaño a tu casa – se ofreció Seiya.

- N-no, no, tranquilo. No será necesario. Salúdenme a las chicas de mi parte, ¡adiós! – sin esperar respuesta, Serena se aleja corriendo del lugar.

Nadie entendía el comportamiento de la Tsukino ese día, estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. Un grito de alegría obligo a todos los presentes a fijar su vista en la otra rubia que permanecía con ellos. Mina brincaba como una niña pequeña exclamando cosas que eran difíciles de entender.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Hoy llegan! – era lo único que exclamaba que podía entenderse.

- ¿De qué hablas Mina? – pregunto Amy en nombre de todos los presentes que no sabía que le sucedía. - ¿Quién llega hoy?

- ¡Los Shadow Night! – respondió abrazando a Amy sin dejar de brincar.

Un silencio por parte de las chicas que duro unos segundos. Todas procesaban la información que les fue dicha sin poder creerla, pero era cierto.

- ¿En serio? – dijeron todas, a lo que Mina afirmo cabeceando al cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes son esos Shadow Night? – pregunto Yaten con curiosidad.

- Es una banda juvenil integrada por tres chicas y un chico. – respondió Lita con voz diplomática. – Son el boom del momento.

- Tal parece que nos a salido algo de competencia. – confesó Taiki con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo chicos, nosotras siempre seremos sus más fieles admiradoras. – dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

- Será por eso que Bombón se fue. – soltó Seiya de la nada llamando la atención de todos sus acompañantes.

- No lo creo – respondió Lita –.Serena es demasiado despistada para acordarse de una cosa así.

Eso no podía ser más verdad, pero rogaba que ella se marchara por ese motivo y no por el que tanto lo atormentaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había demasiada gente, era muy difícil caminar libremente sin que te empujaran o pisaran. _Le resultaba molesto esa situación_. Las voces de las chicas solicitando su atención la atormentaban, no podía creer lo infantil que resultaban ser su comportamiento solo por estar frente a alguien famoso. Ya la muñeca le dolía por tantos autógrafos que había firmado ya, pero podía jurar que aún no terminaban.

Le había dicho a ella que llegara temprano a recogerla y así no tener que soportar los chillidos de las molestas admiradoras que se gastaba. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, voltea a ver a través de sus lentes oscuros unos ojos verdes como el mar que la observaban con serenidad. No hacía falta palabras para saber que él le pedía que fuera paciente que ella pronto llegara, pero con los gritos de todas las chicas que la rodeaban dudaba mucho que pudiera ser paciente.

Posa su vista a sus otros dos acompañantes que se encontraba interactuando con el público. Si no fuera por que las conocía, podía jurar que esas dos chicas pertenecían al club de fan's. Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, murmura un "Tontas" para volver su vista a la entrada del aeropuerto. Un chillido de un grupo de chicas pronunciando su nombre la atormento por completo, casi se vio en la necesidad de arrancarse los oídos. _Odiaba esperar._

.

Sabía que era tarde, pero su madre la había retrasado demasiado con unos arreglos. _La mataría_. Sabía que odiaba esperar, que la poca paciencia que fue dotada se le esfumaría rápidamente, y que no valía el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse para ser condenada a una muerte segura.

_Demasiada gente_, pensó ella preocupada. Debía de hallar alguna forma de encontrarla. Pero le era difícilmente posible avanzar sin que la empujara y pisaran, se sentía indignada, todos la ignoraban.

No era para menos, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de los fan's que venía a ver a su banda favorita que recién llegaba. Cosa que Serena ignoraba por completo. Su mente solo estaba centrada en una sola cosa: _Encontrar a su prima_.

.

Pudo ver dos moños dorados entrando al aeropuerto. _Ya era hora_, se dijo. Tomo sus cosas haciendo señas a sus acompañantes, y se adentro al mar de gente. Le había resultaba molesto esa situación, muchas veces tuvo que ahogar un insulto y un rugido en su garganta. _Chicas tontas_, pensó molesta cuando se vio librada de ese mar de gente que chillaban sus nombres.

Caminando con calma y contando hasta cien para no desahogar su frustración con _ella_, se dirigía hacia donde estaba la persona que la buscaba.

Le había llegado de espalda. Si no había cambiado todos estos años, que era lo más seguro, le haría pagar por todo que tuvo que esperar y aguantar de esas chicas tan chillonas. Acerca sus labios a los oídos de la chica dejando que su aliento rozara con la piel desnuda de su cuello, la vio tensarse. _Sonríe_. Esto iba tal cual como lo planeaba, solo faltaba decir las palabras correctas y _ella_ estaría gritando del susto.

- Hola _dulzura_ – su voz había sonado demasiado ronca, pero había sido perfecto para que ella brincara del susto.

.

Esto era lo que le faltaba. No bastaba con no poder encontrar a su prima sino se le sumaba que un _pervertido_ quisiera sobrepasarse con ella. _Eso nunca lo permitiría_. Envuelta en pánico, hace lo primero que se le ocurrió. _Gritar y golpearlo._

Con su cartera fuertemente sujetada, trata de golpear a ese pervertido que osaba tratar de tocarla, pero el golpe solo rozo el rostro de esa persona lo suficiente para mandar a volar los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto.

.

Había tenido el suficiente reflejo para evitar su golpe, pero no había sido suficiente para que sus lentes fueran a para quien sabe en dónde. Ahoga un gruñido de molestia que trataba de escapar de sus labios. S_iempre tan impulsiva_, pensó.

.

Pega un respingo al ver esos ojos celestes análogos a los suyos que la miraban con un ligero deje de molestia. No sabía si gritarle que era una tonta por aparecérsele así o brincar de alegría por verla nuevamente. Pero opto por lo primero cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa arrogante y picara en los labios de ella. _Eso fue el colmo._

- ¡Tonta! – le había gritado Serena a todo pulmón llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos, pero ella los ignoro por completo. - ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme algo así? ¡Me has asustado!

- Hmp, que linda forma de recibir a tu querida prima después de tanto tiempo. – se mofó ella al ver el resultado que esperaba obtener. – Además, te lo merecías por hacerme esperar tanto, y dejándome correr el riesgo de quedarme sorda por los chillidos de esas locas.

- ¡Si serás…!

- ¡Conejita! – una interrupción por parte de un chico, de cabello azul eléctrico semilargo sujetado por una coleta baja y unos ojos verde mar que brillaban de alegría, iba a su encuentro.

Basto solo eso para olvidar la discusión que previamente había tenido con su prima para sonreír con alegría por las tres personas que iban a su encuentro. _Estaba llena de éxtasis_. Nunca creyó el que volvería a ver a esas cuatro personas que resultaron ser los más importantes de su vida.

- Axel, Cassiel, Itzel – llamó Serena a cada uno. - ¡Qué alegría el verlos otra vez!

El abrazo para cada uno no se hizo esperar, _en verdad estaba muy feliz_. Su prima observaba detenidamente, no pudo impedir sonreír feliz por la luz calidad que transmitía Serena por la alegría que habitaba en su corazón. _Pero eso no implicaba que no la molestaría un poco más_.

- Parece que te es más agradable verlos a ellos que a mí, Conejita. A ellos los recibes con abrazos y besos, y a mí con un golpe y un insulto. ¡Qué mala eres! – dijo con fingiendo sentirse dolida e ignorada.

Serena se detiene bruscamente y voltea a ver a su rubia prima brindándole una sonrisa dulce que era solo para ella. S_onríe de regreso_. Sabía que se merecía el recibimiento que le había dado, pero, después de todo, _era su amada _prima. De un solo salto se guinda del cuello, provocando que su prima de unos pasos hacia atrás para no caer por el repentino abrazo, la besa tiernamente en la mejilla.

- ¡Bienvenida, Cloe! – exclama Serena sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Este era el recibimiento al que me refería – comenta Cloe abrazando a su prima de vuelta. – Me alegro verte nuevamente. – susurra al oído de Serena.

.

.

.

- Espero no haberte molestado, Conejita. – se disculpó Axel montando las maletas en un auto de alquiler. – Si tienes cosas que hacer…

- No te preocupes Axel – cortó Serena con una sonrisa. –, solo me perdí una reunión con mis amigas, pero yo les dije que tenía que buscarlos.

- Lo sentimos, linda conejita – la voz dulce de Cassiel sonó arrepentida. Su cabello rojo profundo hacía resaltar la piel blanca y sus ojos azul grisáceo. Ella le recordaba a una dulce muñeca de porcelana al igual que Itzel, su hermana gemela.

- Si hubiéramos sabido que tenías compromisos no te hubiéramos pedido el favor. – completo Itzel, como era la costumbre de ambas hermanas. Su cabello era de un color más claro que el de Cassiel, como de un suave magenta, pero sus ojos eran iguales.

Serena vuelve a negar con la cabeza. La reunión con sus amigas era una costumbre, que se podía decir, que era de todos los días. Pero la visita de los que consideraba sus primos, _no lo era_. La rubia vuelve a insistir que no había ningún problema, y que Ikuko los esperaba ansiosa en casa. Los chicos no pudieron más que acatar lo que Serena les había pedido y no insistieron más en el asunto.

.

.

.

La luz de la Luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente el ático. Desde que Rini había regresado al futuro, nadie había pisado ese lugar. Ahora, su prima Cloe dormiría en él. Serena sonríe ante el recuerdo de horas antes: A penas habían llegado, los habían recibido con sonrisas, abrazos y regalos. Desde hace muchos años que no se veían, el único contacto que tenían era por cartas y llamadas. Y ahora que estaba frente a frente, la alegría no podía ser más grande.

En cambio ahora, solas las dos en ese ático, todo era silencio.

- ¿Segura que prefieres dormir aquí y no en las otras habitaciones de huéspedes o conmigo? – pregunta Serena.

Cloe le dirige su mirada sobre su hombro. Siempre inexpresiva, y llena de sentimientos que preferiría no saber.

- Estaré bien. – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de su prima. – Gracias. –añade con una media sonrisa.

Serena asiste. Se despide de su prima deseándole unas buenas noches, mañana tendría clases y tenían que llegar temprano los cinco para terminar de arreglar los papeles de sus "primos".

Cloe escucha los pasos de Serena al bajar las escaleras. Frunce el ceño al escuchar como cerraba la puerta. Algo le molestaba, y no tenía nada que ver con su prima Serena.

Le había ordenado no volver, que no regresara a ese lugar. _Pero la había desobedecido_. Podía sentir su esencia en toda la habitación, tan añeja e incolora, por el largo tiempo de no haber pisado _nuevamente _ese lugar.

Suelta un suspiro. No tenía caso molestarse por cosas vanas.

.

…_**Había cosas más importantes…**_

.

.

.

.

.

El golpeteo del lápiz contra la mesa era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el aula. Había llegado, _de nuevo_, demasiado temprano. En parte, por querer estar sola y poder pensar; también porque Cloe y los otros necesitaban hablar con el director para arreglar las cosas que faltaban para su inscripción.

- ¡Buenos días, Serena! – saludo Amy muy animada, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Hola Amy – devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

La peliazul ocupa su asiento sin nombrar palabra alguna, y sin borrar su radiante sonrisa. Serena la observa extrañada, no recordaba verla con semejante sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se recuesta sobre su pupitre, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Cerraría un rato los ojos y dormiría hasta que llegara el profesor.

- Hola Bombón, si has llegado temprano.

Una voz varonil interrumpe su sueño, provocándole un vuelco al corazón. Abre pesadamente sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que ya el salón se encontraba repleto y que pronto llegaría el profesor. Dirige su mirada a Seiya, quien la observaba sonriente frente a ella.

- Seiya… Hola – saludo Serena con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Esa pregunta la desubico por segundos. La había pronunciado de forma seria y neutra, que por momentos no había entendido de que hablaba.

- Bien, fui a…

- Buenos días jóvenes. – la voz del profesor interrumpió su respuesta. – Por favor, tomen sus asientos. Tengo un anuncio importante que darle.

Serena se estremeció.

Sabía sobre qué se trataba ese anuncio, pero eso no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y con ansiedad.

- Hoy se nos unirán cuatro nuevos alumnos. – Muchas caras sonrieron de manera traviesa, como intuyendo de quienes podría tratarse. – Chicos, por favor, pasen.

Se escucharon pequeños grititos, suspiros, y murmuros de admiración cuando los nuevos alumnos entraron. Serena no entendía que sucedía, pero le resto importancia.

- He de suponer que no necesitan de presentación. – comentó el profesor con una sonrisa. – Pero he de pedir que se presenten chicos.

- Axel Kauro, un placer. – Con el _gakuran_ abierto mostrando una camiseta azul que competía con el de su cabello; y con sus mangas remangadas. Axel sonríe provocando que todas las chicas suspiraran.

- Mi nombre es Cloe Tsukino – Vistiendo una _gakuran_ abierta de par en par, dejando ver una camiseta blanca; su cabello dorado estaba sujetado por una coleta baja. Sonreía de forma picara sin despegar la mirada de Serena.

- Nosotras somos las hermanas Kinomoto. – dicen las gemelas a la vez, que, a diferencia de los otros dos, llevaban el uniforme _sailor fuku_ de verano.

- Yo soy Itzel.

- Y yo soy Cassiel.

- Es un placer estudiar con ustedes, y con nuestra Serenita-chan. – Ambas hermanas sonríen con inocencia. A lo que Cloe rueda los ojos con hastió y Axel sonríe con algo de vergüenza por la inocente revelación de las chicas provocó en el aula.

Se hizo un silencio denso. Todos procesaban la información que se acababa de dar. Observan a Serena buscando una respuesta, pero está se encontraba muy nerviosa por la actitud de sus compañeros que no lograba entender.

Suelta un suspiro masajeándose la cien, después se encargaría de esas dos.

- Serena Tsukino es "nuestra" prima. – confiesa Cloe frunciendo exageradamente el ceño ante los ensordecedores gritos de todo el alumnado. _"Idiotas"_, pensó.

- Así me había comunicado el director. – dijo el profesor – Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los cuatro jóvenes acatan la orden del profesor.

Itzel y Cassiel ocupan sus lugares, ambas, frente a Lita. En cuanto a Cloe, ella camino al puesto vacío que estaba justo detrás de Seiya, dejando que su aroma a canela y a agua de rosas invadiera sus fosas nasales. Ya había olido ese perfume, pero, ¿dónde?

Axel camina con las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a ocupar el puesto que se encontraba libre al lado de Cloe. Lentamente saca su mano derecha de su bolsillo. Al estar a la par de Serena, enrolla sus dedos en la rubia cabellera de ella, y lo suelta creando un suave riso. Seiya observo la escena con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Lo confesaba, _le había molestado tal acción_.

Más cuando Serena le dirige una radiante sonrisa.

.

.

- ¡¿Ella es tu prima?

El grito fue escuchado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando habían logrado por fin escapar de la muchedumbre que trataban de llamar la atención de la nueva banda de la escuela. El grupo completo se encontraba comiendo en las áreas verdes de la escuela, y las chicas un pudieron resistir las ganas de reclamarle a Serena el no haber dicho nada de su prima.

Serena no entendía a que venía tanta sorpresa. Por lo que no dudo en preguntarles, pero en cambio, recibió una mirada seria por parte de sus amigas.

- ¡Ellos son los Shadow Night! – exclamo Mina con ese típico brillo en los ojos cada vez que veía a alguien famoso. - No puedo creer que seas prima de Cloe, la líder de la banda.

- ¿Banda? – ahora su mirada paso a ser una de sorpresa a una de verdadera molestia que fue dirigida a su prima. – Creo que hay algo que no me has dicho.

Cloe masticaba su comida con suma tranquilidad al igual que sus acompañantes, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada molesta de su prima. Se estaba divirtiendo con ella y sus amigos, quienes veían asombrados la similitud de las dos chicas. Y es que Cloe y Serena eran muy parecidas, la única diferencia que había a simple vista era el peinado de ambas.

- Algo sin importancia, créeme. – fue toda la respuesta que recibió Serena por parte de Cloe después de tragar su bocado.

Serena infla sus mejillas de manera molesta. Cloe siempre tenía que ser tan dulce al hablar.

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos, Conejita? – pregunta Axel terminando su almuerzo y dispuesto a robarle un trozo de rool de carne a Cloe.

Serena parpadea un par de veces, hasta que cae en cuenta de que no los había presentado. Con una enorme sonrisa presenta a sus "primos" a las chicas. Cuando era hora de presentarles a los hermanos Kou, Cloe la interrumpe.

- Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. ¡Cómo _no_ conocerlos! – interrumpió Cloe con una sonrisa seductora. – He escuchado mucho de todos ustedes por lo que mi prima me ha contado.

- ¿Por qué Serena no nos ha contado nada de ustedes? – pregunto Amy con cierta desconfianza que hizo que la sonrisa de Cloe se ensancharan.

- Secreto de familia. – respondió sin prestarle atención al tono de voz de la chica.

- Eso no es un secreto de familia, Cloe. – le recuerda Serena observando a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

Cloe lo medita por unos segundos y añade:

- Es verdad, pero como te decía, es algo que no tiene importancia en lo absoluto.

- Parece, Serena, que tu prima le resta importancia su carrera como artista. ¿O me equivoco? – dice Taiki

Cloe ignora la pregunta recostándose a unos de los árboles del patio de la escuela. Serena suspira y Taiki frunce el ceño, le había molestado es actitud tan altanera. El timbre suena, dando inició a las nuevas clases, Seiya ayuda a Serena a levantarse y camina junto a ella, siendo observados por la otra Tsukino con una sonrisa maliciosa. _Tenía planeado pasarla bien con ellos_.

- Hay cosas más importantes que la fama, Kou. – susurra Cloe al pasar al lado de Taiki, dejándolo confundido por segundos.

.

.

.

.

Las hojas verdes de los árboles danzaban al ritmo del viento. Las chicas disfrutaban una de sus típicas tardes libres, después de que Rei diera un grito al cielo al conocer a los Shadow Nigth; más tarde, cuando Cloe y los demás fueron presentados a Haruka y Michiru, y que la primera mirara a Cloe con cierta desconfianza; que Kakyuu entablara una amena conversación con los nuevos integrantes; y que ahora Cloe estuviera coqueteándole a Seiya, y él respondiéndole de forma similar, pero más inocente. Cosa que ha Serena le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

.

…_**Por alguna razón, odiaba esa situación…**_

.

Apenas se estaban conociendo y ya estaban con estas. Sabía que Cloe era así con todos, que no coqueteaba realmente, pero eso, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, no le agradaba. Seiya tal vez sólo estaba siendo cordial con ella, tenía que ser realmente eso, porque a Seiya no le gustaba a Cloe, sino a ella.

- ¿En qué diablos piensas, Serena? – pregunto Cloe con el ceño fruncido, pronunciando la pregunta de la misma Serena se estaba haciendo mentalmente.

Serena se da cuenta que todos los estaba observando con extrañeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos? Pareciera que fue mucho por la mirada que todos le daban.

Dirige su mirada a su prima, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta que no sabía dar. Siempre seria y fría, aunque algunas veces picara y risueña, había cambiado un poco todos estos años.

- ¿Bombón? – la voz preocupada de Seiya fue la que la devolvió a la realidad.

- Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decían?

- Seiya te preguntaba si no había problema en que los chicos y yo fuéramos con ustedes al cine. – respondió Cloe.

¿Era eso lo que le preguntaba? Si hace un momento estaba "coqueteando" con él, ¿por qué tenía que pedirle permiso a ella?

Un golpe en la frente la hizo reaccionar. Cloe la había golpeado con dos de sus dedos mientras le decía "tonta". Eso hizo que inflara sus mejillas indignada.

- No vuelvas hacer eso, Cloe. – dijo Serena tratando de sonar amenazante, pero eso no inmuto a su prima que le sonreía con sorna.

- Entonces, no te pongas a estar pensando tonterías y responde.

Serena observa fijamente a su prima antes de responder.

- Por supuesto que puedes ir, tonta. No sé por qué tienes que preguntar.

- ¡Que carácter! Yo sólo te estaba pidiendo permiso, no tenías porque insultar. – dijo Cloe con fingida voz dolida y una sonrisa burlona.

Ella tenía el don de sacar de las casillas a Serena en menos de dos segundos. Se salvaba que era su prima, de otra manera la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tonta – murmuro Serena con las mejillas. Cloe le guille un ojo y le sonríe.

- Chicas, hay problemas. – la voz de Rei sonaba angustiada cuando apareció por unos de los pasillos del templo.

Rei se detiene bruscamente al ver a los Shadow Nigth observándola confusa. Había olvidado que estaban ahí. Tenía que pensar algo rápido para no levantar sospechas.

- Etto… ¡Se acabo el hielo! – dijo Rei con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al no entender la indirecta de la pelinegra. La primera en reaccionar fue Haruka, seguido de los demás. No era la falta de hielo lo que Rei se refería con problemas, _era algo más_.

Kakyuu se quedó con los primos de Serena, después de que todos los demás se fueron dando confusas excusas. Cloe enarca una ceja y se encoge de hombros, los amigos de su prima se comportaban extraños.

- ¡Neko-kawaii! – exclamaron las gemelas al tomar en sus brazos a los gatos blanco y negro. Cloe se compadeció de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunto Kakyuu con una sonrisa.

Cloe bebe un poco de su bebida antes de responder, ya que las gemelas estaban muy entretenidas con Artemis y Luna como para prestar atención a una conversación. A diferencia de Axel, que se negaba en abrir la boca.

- Bien. – respondió Cloe observándola indiferente. – Como siempre.

Luna observaba la conversación de la princesa de fuego con la prima Serena. Desde la noche anterior, no le había agradado del todo la presencia de esos chicos, sentía que ya los conocía pero no los lograba recordar. Una pesadez inunda su cuerpo. Lo sentía cansado, y el sueño llego a ella de repente. Ladea el rostro y encuentra a Artemis profundamente dormido y ronroneando en las piernas de Itzel. ¿Por qué de la nada le había dado tanto sueño?

Lo último que escucho fue a la princesa Kakyuu decir algo referente al abuelo de Cloe, pero no lo había entendido del todo bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban en el parque luchando con extrañas criaturas semejantes a gusanos. Asquerosas y repulsivas, pero era poderosas en sí mismas. A las Sailor scouts le costaba acabar con ellas, pareciera que, cada golpe, no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Todas se encontraban agotadas y con heridas leves. Las criaturas habían causado grandes estragos alrededor del parque. Si no la detenía, podía acabar con la ciudad.

- ¡Tierra Tiembla!

- ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

Ambos ataques impactaron contra una de las criaturas, pero está no recibió ningún daño. Uno de los gusanos se acerca peligrosamente a Sailor Moon, separándola del resto del equipo, lo que impedía que pudieran ayudarla. Sailo Star Fighter trata de hacer algo, pero un haz de luz plateada desaparece a las criaturas.

Todas dirigen su mirada a los recién llegados. Cuatro scouts con alas de ángeles se encontraban a unos metros de ellas. La que había realizado el ataque para salvar a Sailor Moon, llevaba un traje negro con adornos plateados en forma de estrella en el borde superior, botas negras como las de Sailor Moon, su cabello dorado estaba sujetado por una coleta. Una tiara y la gargantilla marcaban la diferencia de sus acompañantes.

Otro de los tres, el único hombre del grupo, vestía un traje similar al del Príncipe Endimión, pero sin capa, de un color azul profundo. Las otras dos ángeles tenían un traje de color verde y naranja.

Nunca antes los habían visto.

- ¡Cuidado!

El grito de Sailor Marts rompió en silencio del lugar. Una chica, de traje vinotinto, aparece atrás de Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter dispuestas a atacarla.

- ¡Estrellas de Orión!

Una cadena, perteneciente al hombre, rodea a la chica obligándola a caer al suelo. Forcejea para liberarse, pero no lo logra. El ángel rubio se acerca a la prisionera, pasando muy cerca de Sailor Moon, dejando un perfume característico de alguien que conocía, pero dudaba que fuera ella… _No podía serlo_.

- ¡Suéltenme! – exclama la chica con odio en su voz. - ¡No voy a volver a ese horrendo lugar! ¡No me harán volver!

- Siento decepcionarte Sailor Achlys, pero eso te sucede por traidora. – respondió el ángel de negro con voz neutra. – Ángel Andrómeda, ya sabes que hacer.

El ángel que tenía el traje color verde asiste con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rojo se meciera de manera sutil.

- ¡Portal Nebular!

Un portal se abre frente a todos, absorbiendo a Sailor Achlys, quien seguía lazando maldiciones a quienes la había capturado.

- Se ha ido. – murmuro Sailor Venus sorprendida al igual que los demás. - ¿C-cómo lo hicieron?

Los ángeles ven a las scouts y se disponen a marcharse sin nombrar palabra alguna.

- ¡Esperen! – llamó Sailor Moon antes de que desapareciera. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sailor Moon sujeta al ángel negro para detenerlo. El aroma del ángel inunda su nariz, dándole la respuesta a sus preguntas internas. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Sólo somos Ángeles Guardianes, princesa. – respondió el ángel soltándose del agarre de Sailor Moon. – Yo soy el Ángel Shadow, General en jefe de las Sailor Scouts de cada rincón del Universo y mundos paralelos. Los otros ángeles que me acompañan son mis compañeros: Ángel Orión, Ángel Andrómeda, y Ángel Titania. – dice a la vez que va señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo en nuestro sistema solar? – sisea Sailor Urano colocándose en posición de ataque. No confiaba en ellas. - ¿Qué quieren?

- Esas son dos preguntas con respuestas muy diferentes, Urano. Yo puedo estar _donde _quiera que yo desee y _cuando_ lo desee, mis órdenes hacia ustedes son más altas que la de su princesa… Y sobre la segunda pregunta – hace una pausa y sonríe con sorna. – Todo a su tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, los cuatro ángeles desaparecen como una ilusión.

- Esto no me gusta. – dice Sailor Star Healer con el ceño fruncido.

- Tampoco a mí. – apoya el comentario Sailor Urano.

Sailor Moon permanecía observando el sitió donde antes estaban los ángeles, estaba sorprendida.

.

…_**¿Sería posible?...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – pregunta Seiya al no encontrar a nadie.

Donde se suponía que debería estar los Shadow Nigth con la princesa de fuego, solo se encontraban los dos gatos que se estaban estirando al despertarse de su sueño.

- Luna, ¿dónde están todos? – pregunta Amy a la gata.

- Estaban aquí. No sé a dónde pudieron haber ido.

- ¡Hola chicos! Tardaron en llegar. – saludo Nicholás con algunas raspaduras en la cara. – Nos hemos cansado de esperarlos y decidimos hacer algo mientras. Vengan.

Los chicos lo obedecieron y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del templo, donde se podía escuchar algunos gritos. Las gemelas hacían porras mientras que Kakyuu observaba con preocupación hacia la copa de los árboles. Axel los recibe con una sonrisa mientras permanecía apoyado a una de las columnas del templo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Serena dando un vistazo a alrededor, al no encontrarla, le dirige de nuevo la mirada a Axel. - ¿Dónde está Cloe?

El peliazul señala a la dirección hacia donde las gemelas y la princesa la tenían, Serena ahoga un gritito. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer una cosa así?

Cloe se balanceaba en la copa del árbol, subiendo más y más con agilidad. Llega a la copa del árbol, y de entre las ramas saca un disco que se la lanza a Cassiel. Ahora, el descenso. Las ramas crujían y temblaban al paso de la rubia, pero no llegaban a romperse. Serena tenía el alma en cuello, se sentía angustiada de que su prima se diera un traspié y cayera. Desde esa altura, la caída sería fatal.

Pero, para la desgracia de los presentes, una de las ramas se rompió y Cloe pierde el equilibrio. Antes de dar traspié contra el suelo, la chica logra agarrarse de una rama para disminuir la fuerza del impacto y cae al suelo de pie.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, Cloe! – exclamo Serena molesta. - ¿Cómo pudiste asustarme de esa manera? ¿Qué rayos hacía allá arriba?

Cloe se pone erguida, y guarda las manos en los bolsillos en una posición despreocupada, antes de mirar a Serena y responder.

- Estábamos jugando con el disco, y no sabía que la señorita Kakyuu tuviera tanta fuerza… Sólo fui a buscar el disco, Serena.

- Pero…

- Discúlpame Serena, ha sido mi culpa al lanzarlo tan fuerte – se disculpo Kakyuu muy apenada.

Serena no dice nada, observa a su prima que la miraba con las manos en los bolsillo y mirada indescifrable. No podía con ella. Su carácter rebelde y temerario le hacía la vida insufrible a Serena, pero así era ella.

- Cloe – dijo Serena con voz apagada. - Vamos a casa.

No espero respuesta. Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió su camino a la salida del templo, pudo escuchar a lo lejos cómo Cloe se disculpaba por los daños causados. A los pocos minutos, ya tenía a su prima pisándole los talones junto a los otros tres.

Espera hasta que estén lo suficiente alejados del templo para detenerse, y dar una media vuelta brusca que casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Cloe la ve con una ceja enarcada, le parecía extraño la mirada seria de Serena.

- Ustedes… - La duda no la dejo continuar. ¿Y si no eran? Estaría poniendo en peligro su identidad como Sailor Moon. Pero no le importaba ahora. - ¿Ustedes son los Ángeles Guardianes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~"**__Los lazos de la amistad son más estrechos que los de la sangre y la familia"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Giovanni Boccaccio**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Tanto tiempo!_

_Disculpen la tardanza. Con la computadora dañada, las clases, y la inspiración que se me fue de vacaciones antes de tiempo, no había podido editar la historia y subirla. No se si ya les había dicho que yo ya la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo, pero que le estoy cambiando varios detalles, sobre todo en la parte de redacción._

_Cuídense mucho, y mil disculpas por la tardanza._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	4. Revelaciones

_Sailor Moon © __Naoko Takeuchi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Revelaciones**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Hay verdades que son mejores dejarlas ocultas en una mentira"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Selyna Kou**__ -_

.

.

.

.

La noche estaba fría, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Arropa mejor su cuerpo en el chal, sigue observando el cielo que le recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas y que no la ha dejado dormir.

Quería que fuera mentira, pero su prima le recalco que era verdad, eso y mucho más que aún ignoraba. Suspira. Siempre deseo ver a su prima nuevamente, pero no así. Así en medio de un misterio tan denso que las rodeaba, ocultaba a la Cloe que ella conocía y le mostraba una casi desconocida.

Las estrellas brillan y su mente se pierde en el recuerdo.

.

.

"'_Ya había hecho la pregunta que jamás debió hacer, su identidad como Sailor Moon estaba en juego. La mirada de sus primos eran de pura sorpresa, pero Cloe fue la que se recompuso en seguida. Suelta una risa fría y cortante, el azul de sus ojos se volvió brilloso como el hielo. Para Serena, esa mirada que observaba por primera vez en ella, no anunciaba nada bueno._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta Cloe con frialdad sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante._

_Por alguna razón, a Serena se le encogió su corazón por un extraño miedo que nunca había experimentado hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_- P-porque… nadie más huele a canela y agua de rosas como hueles tú – Serena encoge los hombros ante esa respuesta tan vana._

_Espera otra risa fría de parte de Cloe, pero no escucha nada eso. En cambio, Cloe le desordena los cabellos en un gesto fraternal como lo era su sonrisa. La sonrisa que le recordaba a la vieja Cloe que jugueteaba con ella en el parque y que la cuidaba de todo mal._

_Era la Cloe que recordaba._

_- Has madurado – Cloe hablaba distante y distraída, mientras su mano aún se posaba sobre la cabeza de Serena y su mirada se perdía en un punto inexistente de la calle. –, y eso me hace sentir orgullosa._

_- Cloe…_

_- Pero sigues siendo la misma niña tonta y llorona de toda la vida. – agrego Cloe con burla._

_- Gracias por arruinar el momento. – mascullo Serena inflando sus mejillas indignada._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sonrisa fraternal._

_Cloe podía ser una chica orgullosa y fría, un tanto sarcástica también, pero seguía siendo su prima._

_- ¿Por qué han venido como…? – pregunta Serena._

_- Eso… te lo diremos después – interrumpe Cloe con una sonrisa picara._

_Serena no insiste más, sabe que ellos pronto le dirán. Pero eso no quitaba que su corazón se llenara de angustia al pensar lo peor._

_Tal vez… no es algo tan malo, pensó Serena mientras retomaba su camino a casa del brazo de Alex._

_O tal vez… sólo quería pensarlo así.'"_

_._

Aún sentía aquella angustia en su interior. Quería convencerse a sí misma que estaba dramatizando demasiado, que era puras tonterías de su imaginación. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ignoraba que podía ser aquello.

- Esta noche las estrellas están muy brillantes

Esa voz detrás suyo la hizo gritar del susto, y a Cloe casi la hace caer del balcón al sorprenderse del grito de Serena. ¿Qué le había dado? Su prima se comportaba como una verdadera loca en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – grita Serena a Cloe que permanecía cómodamente recostada encima del barandal. Al ver que era ignorada, jala las mejillas de Cloe con fuerza - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- ¡Suéltame! Si eres escandalosa y agresiva. – murmuro Cloe sobándose las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí?

Cloe simplemente señala hacia arriba. Serena se da cuenta, con sorpresa, que ella ha bajado por el techo del ático hasta su balcón. ¡Estaba loca! Pudo haberse matado en el intento, como el suceso en el templo. A veces Cloe no medía las consecuencias de su acto.

- Aún piensas en lo de hoy, ¿verdad? – pregunta Cloe con tranquilidad.

Serena vuelve su vista al cielo sin responder inmediatamente. Estaba de mal humor por el susto que su prima le ha dado. Espera que su corazón se calme y su respiración se regule, mientras controlaba sus ganas de seguir gritándole todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

- Podrías dejar de hacer uso de tu telepatía conmigo. – respondió Serena molesta.

Odiaba cuando su prima le leía los pensamientos, y más aun, cuando se burlaba de ellos. Siempre lo hacía, y todavía no entendía en que era divertido aquello.

- No lo haría si me dijeras las cosas. – confesó Cloe cruzando las piernas sobre el barandal. Fija su vista más halla del cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche. – Y tampoco lo haría si no fuera divertido.

Serena suelta un bufido, no quería discutir ese asunto con ella.

- Te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en ello.

Serena se da la vuelta y encuentra a Cloe transformada en ángel. Estaba igual como la recordaba de aquella tarde, con una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Por un momento Serena se preocupa de que alguien la viera y trata que Cloe se quite su transformación.

Sin embargo, Cloe la ignora y se acerca a Serena para acariciarle la cabeza. Era un gesto que siempre había tenido hacía ella desde que era una niña.

- Serenity, existen cosas para las cuales no estas preparada. Deseo que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlas, las entiendas y sepas escoger bien. Mi misión aquí en la Tierra es más complicada de lo que crees.

- Cloe… pero… ¿Es algo del futuro?

Cloe enarca una ceja y para Serena es la primera muestra de expresión que había visto en ese momento en ella.

- No. – fue la escueta respuesta de Cloe antes de volver a la normalidad. – Quiero que con esto entiendas que sigo siendo la misma de siempre, solo que con un poco más de responsabilidad, pero que sigo siendo tu prima. ¿Entiendes?

Serena cabecea de forma afirmativa mientras abrazaba a su prima. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Permanecía sentada en el sillón de la sala, no debía de hacer ruido. Susurra las palabras para que nadie más escuche, solo ella, nadie debía saber sobre su visita.

Había obedecido la orden de ir a la Tierra, y esperaba nuevas ordenes para cumplir. Ante ella, ya no era la importante princesa de un reino, nadie lo era, ella era la autoridad máxima del universo. Todo estaba sujeto a ella, como ella aún estaba sujeta al emperador. Muy fácilmente podía ordenar a las sailor scouts que asesinaran a sus respectivas princesas y ellas obedecería sin chistar.

Pero ella no ordenaría eso. No con ella… tampoco con la princesa de la Luna.

- Pido disculpa si el comportamiento de mis ángeles ha causado alguna molestia. – susurraba la invitada sentada frente a la princesa de fuego.

Kakyuu oculta su sorpresa bajando la mirada en una reverencia. Ella jamás debía pedir disculpa a alguien inferior a ella.

- No se preocupe su Alteza, sus ángeles no han causado problemas. Es solo que…

- Que las sailor's de aquí son algo… soberbias. – termina ella por Kakyuu con una sonrisa fría que se asomo entre las sombras que la cubrían. - Estas sailors no conocen el gobierno por el cual se rige el universo, mucho menos quién es su general al mando. Pero se que usted ayudara a la princesa Serenity a entender como son las cosas, aunque dudo que su opinión valga algo ante sus guardianas.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

No responde enseguida a la pregunta de Kakyuu, guardan silencio ante el sonido ajeno a su conversación. No ha sido nada, todos aún duermen.

- Las he observado, princesa, a todas ellas. A cada una por separado y en conjunto, y lo que he descubierto no es nada de mi agrado. Han sido colocadas desde tiempos inmemorables para proteger a la princesa, no para sojuzgarla y decidir por ella. La princesa tiene toda autoridad de decidir sobre su reino, sobre su futuro, y las guardianas solo deben guardar silencio y obedecer. Pero estas guardianas… - ella guarda silencio por unos minutos, y Kakyuu jura haber escuchado un gruñido de molestia y que sus ojos soltara chispas de la ira. – No cumplen con su papel. Saben que la princesa es inexperta, y se aprovechan de ello haciéndola creer que es débil que debe cumplir con un futuro incierto, sólo para ventaja de ellas mismas y no de la princesa. Eso es algo que no permitiré.

Kakyuu siente como su corazón palpita de angustia por sus amigas. Sabe que lo dicho es cierto, pero teme por la medidas que puede ella pensar en utilizar. Recordaba lo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo con la princesa del planeta Alpha y las guardianas del planta Beta. La princesa de Alpha era una tirana y su pueblo se lamentaba todos los días, un movimiento de mano que hizo Su Alteza y la cabeza de la princesa rodo por las escaleras de la Sala del Trono, las guardianas de Beta corrieron un destino similar. Todas ellas abusaban de la confianza y de la inexperiencia de su princesa para alcanzar sus propios fines egoístas sin importarle su princesa y su reino, eso fue algo que no se pudo tolerar, y todas ellas fueron condenadas a una muerte cruel.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las guardianas ante su muerte lenta, y las suplicas de la princesa antes de ser decapitada. Mucho menos podía olvidar la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Su Alteza, ella sólo observaba las ejecuciones sin pizca alguna de sentimientos. El imaginar que las guardianas del la princesa lunar recibieran un castigo igual le encogía el corazón.

- Alteza, ¿qué piensa hacer?

- Nada… por ahora. Ellas _aún_ no recibirán el destino de las antiguas scouts del planeta Beta. Sin embargo, mis ángeles se encargaran de todo mientras tanto.

Lo sabía. Sabía que los ángeles guardianes no abandonaría su lugar solo por simple capricho, tenían un propósito en la Tierra y ya sabía cual era. Pero, no sabía cuál era su papel en todo eso. Antes pensaba que era los príncipes, pero ahora parecía todo lo opuesto.

- Su alteza… ¿por qué me ha pedido que viniera a la Tierra? – pregunta Kakyuu con tacto.

Ella sonríe antes de responder.

- Todo a su tiempo, princesa. Todo a su tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un sol cegador se colaba en la ventana. Ese día el profesor no había ido a causa de una enfermedad, tenían el día libre, pero Serena preferiría aprovecharlo estudiando tranquilamente en el salón de clases. ¿Estudiando? No necesariamente un libro, no cuando tenía personas interesantes y un misterio frente a sus ojos.

Observa a Cloe desde su puesto. Ese día había optado por sentarse al lado de la ventana, en el puesto más alejado del salón, que según suponía Serena, era para leer con más tranquilidad su libro. Había cosas que ella ignoraba y que estaba descubriendo en esos días que ella había llegado a casa. Cosas tan triviales como que Cloe usaba lentes al leer, u otras no tan triviales como que ella era Ángel Guardián Shadow.

Ya dudaba que conociera a su prima.

Cloe desvía su mirada a la ventana. El equipo de football se encontraba entrenando, a su vez, las porristas practicaban sus movimientos para el próximo juego. O solo era el intento de llamar la atención de los hombres, o dos en particular.

Seiya Kou

Un estrella en el equipo, un artista famoso, y un chico muy atractivo. Un blanco perfecto para cualquier chica. Pero él tenía ojos para una sola chica, y ella lo sabía.

El otro era Axel Kauro, el nuevo Adonis de la escuela. Sin embargo, ya Cloe sabía quién podía habitar en su corazón, y no era algunas de las cabezas huecas del equipo de porristas.

Serena se sobresalta cuando Cloe se pone de pie y camina a la salida del salón sin decir nada. ¿A dónde iba? La llama, pero ella no le contesta, lo mejor sería seguirla.

El alumnado trata de llamar la atención pero, como ha sucedido toda estas semanas desde el inicio de clases, Cloe los ignora. Desde pequeña había sido algo reservada, a pesar de ser traviesa, Serena nunca la había visto con otros chicos que no fuera Alex, las gemelas y ella, es más, le había sorprendido verla interactuar tan bien con sus amigos. Sobre todo con Seiya.

El recuerdo de ayer le provoco una punzada a su corazón. Le desagradaba que ellos se llevaran tan bien, y no sabía por qué.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Cloe se detuvo hasta que choco con su espalda. Cloe suelta un bufido, pero la ignora. Serena se da cuenta que había llegado a la cancha de football sin darse cuenta. ¿Tanto tiempo le había estado dando vuelta al asunto de Cloe y Seiya?

- Sí, y ya es molestoso. – respondió Cloe con la mirada fija en los jugadores.

Serena infla sus mejillas y estás se sonroja de la rabia.

- Te he dicho que no uses tu telepatía conmigo. – le exclama Serena.

Pero como siempre, Cloe ignora sus reclamos y se dirige al campo de juego.

- ¡Cloe, espera! – grita Serena con angustia - ¡Acaso te has vuelto loca! Te van a lastimar.

Cloe ataja la pelota y esquiva uno de los jugadores que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Todos los demás se detienen y más de uno se queja por su intromisión.

- ¡Oye tú, mocosa! – grito el más alto de ellos. – Quítate del camino y vete al puesto al que perteneces, con las porristas. Con tu cuerpo estoy seguro que distraerás a todos los contrincantes.

Todos ríen y Cloe también. Seiya se quita el casco y observa la escena con preocupación, ha sido una imprudencia entra de esa manera al campo de juego.

- ¿Acaso temes que una chica te dé una paliza, grandulón? – pregunta Cloe con sorna.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – las risas se dejaron de escuchar ante el gruñido de el Center. Se acerca a Cloe de manera amenazante, pero a ella no parece afectarle.

Seiya trata de hacer algo, pero Axel lo detiene. Le pide que no haga nada, que observe nada más. Pero Seiya duda en lograr hacerlo si la prima de su Bombón se mete en graves problemas con el Center del equipo. Nadie a salido ileso en un enfrentamiento con él y temía que a una chica le sucediera lo peor.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Cloe sujeta por las barras del casco al Center y lo encorva para que este a su altura y observar fijamente los ojos avellana del jugador. Lo estaba desafiando directamente y sin miedo.

- Impide que haga un _touchdown_, grandulón – desafió Cloe empujando al Center por el casco, sin esperar respuesta se pone en posición. – Si es que puedes.

El Center se queda perplejo, pero a los segundos suelta una horrible sonrisa.

- Te daré una lección, mocosa. – río mientras se ponía en posición. – No llegarás ni a una yarda.

- Eso lo veremos.

Serena ahoga un grito y corre a donde Axel y Seiya, suplicándoles que hagan algo. Su voz, al igual que sus manos, temblaba y sus ojos no ocultaban la angustia que sentía.

- Tienen que impedirlo, Cloe… ella

- Ella estará bien, Conejita. – dijo Axel acariciando la cabeza a Serena en un gesto para tranquilizarla. – Te prometo que si Cloe pueda salir lastimada en ese mismo momento la saco de la cancha, pero si ella logra hacer el _touchdown_ te comprare un helado. ¿Vale?

Eso no era lo que Serena quería, pero tenía que confiar. Aprender a confiar en Axel y en Cloe nuevamente, tenía que hacerlo. Luego le daría otro jalón de mejillas a esa estúpida que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sin esperar al sonido del pito del arbitro, Cloe se corre en dirección al Center. Esquiva su primer tacleo, pero se confía y no nota cuando el Center se levanta y se abalanza sobre ella. Serena grita y se cubre los ojos, no quería ver como había quedado Cloe después de semejante golpe. Muchos gritaban que había sido un _Unnecesary Roughnes_, por lo que no valía. Seiya trata de detenerlo, pero nuevamente Axel no lo deja, escucha la burlas de sus compañeros de equipo, como también su indignación.

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? – grito Seiya a Axel sujetándolo por la camisa - ¿No te importa lo que le pudo ocurrir a Cloe con semejante golpe?

- Claro que me preocupa – respondió Axel con tranquilidad. – Pero sé que ella estaba bien. Porque no vuelves a mirar con más detenimiento.

Seiya, a regaña dientes, voltea a ver la escena nuevamente. El Center se encontraba ya de pie observando a Cloe con burla, ella aún estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, esa escena le hizo pensar lo peor. Pero la risa de Cloe lo alejo de esos pensamientos. Ella se levanta y observa al Center con fría burla. Su labio sangraba por el golpe recibido al caer al suelo y no tener protección, pero eso no parecía molestarle.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, grandulón? – pregunto Cloe poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra del uniforme. – Si es así, no eres tan bueno como creía. - Con indiferencia se limpia el rastro de sangre y camina para colocarse en posición. – Esta vez, será en serio.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! – molesto, el Center se vuelve a colocar en posición – Te golpeare más fuerte esta vez.

- Si es que me agarras.

- ¿Qué?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cloe desaparece de su vista, y cuando se da cuenta, ella ya se encontraba a dos yardas de distancia. No había tiempo para juegos, corre hacia ella dándole alcance. Trata de sujetarla por un lado, pero ella corre en zigzag que no logra sujetarla verdaderamente. Roza sus cabellos, sin embargo, ella es aún más rápida. Cuando creía que podía lanzarse sobre ella, Cloe hace un movimiento brusco obligando al Center caer estrepitosamente.

Se encontraban en la última yarda, Cloe sonreía con arrogancia y burla. Se arrodilla frente al Center y le levanta la mirada por las rendijas del casco.

- Eso tío, se llama _touchdown. _- fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar hacia Serena.

Le lanza el balón a Seiya y este la ataja. Con un guiño y una sonrisa, Cloe se despide dejando a un Seiya desconcertado y una Serena sin saber qué hacer.

.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho? – grito Serena a su prima mientras le daba alcance en los patios de la escuela. – Pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente. ¡Eres una idiota!

Varias miradas se posaron sobre Serena, miradas de desprecio que ella ignoro. Cloe detiene su andar y observa a Serena encima de su hombro, pareciera que en cualquier momento la golpearía por haberle gritado de ese modo. Sin embargo, cuando Cloe dio la vuelta en dirección a Serena, ella solo acaricio sus cabellos con cariño.

- No quise preocuparte.

Para Serena fue más que suficiente, ya que para ella era una disculpa oculta en sus palabras. Fija la mirada en su prima y descubre que ella tiene una expresión de burla en su rostro. Por un momento creyó que era contra ella, pero no, era a alguien que se acercaba a su espalda.

- ¿Buscas revancha, grandote? – pregunto Cloe con sorna.

Serena voltea y se encuentra con el Center del equipo, esta vez no llevaba casco por lo que podía ver la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Él, en cambio, le dio un vistazo rápido e indiferente y fijo su vista y atención en Cloe. Lejos estaba en su mirada mostrar odio o rencor, más bien, parecía tranquilo y sereno.

- No, en cambio quisiera que jugaras con nosotros cuando gustes. – si no era porque Serena lo conocía, podía jurar que su voz pasiva le pertenecía a alguien más. – Juegas muy bien para ser una chica.

Cloe sonríe igual que él, extiende la mano para sellar un trato que no se ha dicho.

- Será un placer. Mi nombre es Cloe Tsukino.

- Takeshi Miki. – responde estrechando la mano.

Ella sonríe de manera sincera, antes de decirle al Center "Takeshi-kun" en un tono jovial y juguetón que sonrojo a Takeshi. Fue una sorpresa para Serena que su prima actuara de ese modo, pero sonrío por la felicidad que sentía de que ella hiciera más amigos y no estuviera sólo en su grupo social. Sabía bien que ambos se llevaría muy bien.

.

.

El día paso sin ninguna irregularidad. Un día en que ella prefirió pasarlo en la biblioteca escribiendo una carta a Darien y revisar su correo con la falsa esperanza de que le hubiera respondido aunque sea una sola carta. Pero no había nada, ni siquiera un saludo. Ya no le dolía, no sentía absolutamente nada, era como si de un momento a otro a ella tampoco le importara dónde o cómo estaba. Se habían vuelto simples conocidos.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Cloe en un ronroneo juguetón, colocando su brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de Serena, donde, a su vez, recostaba la quijada. – ¿Escribes una carta a un amigo? Déjame ver.

- ¡No! – grito Serena cubriendo la carta con su cuerpo.

No quiso gritar, pero la sola idea de que Cloe pudiera leer algunas de sus cartas le causaba un miedo y una angustia terrible, casi enferma. Podía leerla cualquier otra persona, pero Cloe no… ella no. No sabía por qué, pero lo atribuía a las palabras de desprecio que ella le escribía cuando hablaba de Darien. Aunque no lo decía, ni las palabras estaban escritas, estaba ahí ocultas entre líneas. Cada vez que leía esas líneas podía sentir un odio que no sabía de dónde había nacido, Cloe no conocía a Darien.

Cloe frunce el ceño y se pone erguida, observa a Serena detenidamente, examinándola, y Serena sabía que estaba leyendo su mente. Trata de pensar en otra cosa, cambiar sus pensamientos, confundirla, pero es tarde, ya Cloe a encontrado la verdad.

- Todavía andas con ese idiota. – escupió Cloe con desprecio, y Serena confirmo que no era sólo idea suya cuando leía sus cartas. - ¡Esto es increíble!

Parecía que de un momento a otro golpearía alguien. Sus ojos centellaban con furia y Serena sintió verdadero terror por primera vez.

- ¡Si serás! Él no te merece, ni siquiera te llama o escribe para saber de ti. Date cuenta por Dios

Serena no quería escucharla, cierra los ojos y tapas sus oídos en un vano intento de no escuchar la verdad que ella misma sabía. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta cuanto le dolía? Ella sabía que todo era verdad, pero no quería escucharla. Cloe la sujeta por los hombros de manera brusca y le da la vuelta para verla, pero Serena no quería. Suplica que se calle pero Cloe finge no escucharla, o quizás solo ruega a sus adentros a que Cloe no diga nada más. Sin embargo, sabía que venía más, que ella no se quedaría así y ella tampoco. No podía aguantar más.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan ciega y estúpida por un hombre a quien no le importas? Eres tan…

- ¡Cállate! – con dolor y en un intento de huir de la realidad que Cloe la traía pero ella no lo acepta, golpea a su prima. - ¡No vuelvas a usar tu telepatía conmigo! ¡Me tienes harta! No todos somos tú que te la pasas metiéndote en problemas y actuando como si no te importara nada más. Los demás también tenemos sentimientos aunque tú no los tengas.

Le grito, por primera vez le grito y golpeo a Cloe con un odio que no era para ella, era para sí misma. No lo pensó, pero las palabras salieron hirientes y no pudo recoger sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cloe parecía una estatua de hielo. Sus ojos fríos observaban a Serena con rabia contenida, su mejilla palpitaba al rojo vivo. Se toca, pero no dice nada. Serena balbucea una disculpa, y desea que Cloe le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no dice nada. Sólo la observa con la mano en la mejilla.

- Con que esas es la que tenemos. – dice Cloe sonriendo con frialdad – No sabía que tenías esa idea sobre mí, _Serena_, lo tenías bien escondido o sencillamente lo ignore. Tranquila, no volveré a leer ni escuchar tus pensamientos.

No dijo nada más, sólo tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Serena deseaba que le dijera algo más, que la golpeara también, pero de eso nada. Tomo sus cosas y las tiro en su bolso y corrió tras ella. Tenía que disculparse.

Al salir encuentra a Cloe caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, iba caminando muy tensa y Serena sabe que esta haciendo lo posible por no desahogarse con el primero que tuviera en frente, por más deseara golpear a alguien. La llama, pero no la escucha, corre con más fuerza tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¡Cloe!

Seiya apareció como un rayo frente a ella, que a Serena le pareció una sombra cuando le paso a un lado. ¿Acaso no la había visto? ¿Estaba más pendiente de Cloe que de ella? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados… ¿qué te paso en el rostro? – pregunto Seiya tocando con suavidad la mejilla de Cloe que estaba comenzando a oscurecerse e hincharse.

Cloe mira a Serena de reojo. Aún había frialdad en su mirada.

- Seguramente cuando jugaba contra Takeshi-kun, creí que solo era un leve golpe y no imagine que se pusiera así. – mintió Cloe y Seiya le creyó sin dudarlo.

- De eso quería hablarte. – Seiya se torno serio, que a Serena le sorprendió verlo de esa manera y a Cloe le pareció irrelevante. – No vuelvas hacer una tontería así, mira como has salido, con un golpe en el rostro. ¡Pudiste romperte un brazo! Me ha parecido una imprudencia tuya y de Axel por haberlo permitido.

- Tranquilo, tigre. Sólo he recibido un pequeño golpe, pero si tanto te preocupa no lo volveré hacer. – dijo Cloe con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Seiya parece meditarlo, pero no dice nada más. Observa a Serena sin decir nada, ¿qué iba a decirle si sabía que estaba escribiendo una carta a su novio en la biblioteca? Siempre lo hacía, siempre le dolía. Pero no podía decir nada, no quería decir nada, ya estaba cansado.

- Nos vemos mañana, tigre. Vámonos Serena. – Cloe guiñe un ojo a Seiya con coquetería.

Serena sigue adelante sin despedirse de Seiya, no podía hacerlo. Ahora sabía que no eran ideas suyas de que él le interesaba Cloe. No obstante, esa actitud le causo dolor y confusión en Seiya. No entendía qué le sucedía.

- Hasta mañana… Bombón

.

.

"Mañana… será un mejor día"

O eso era lo que ella pensaba ayer.

Con ingenuidad innata en ella, creyó que al día siguiente todo volvería ser como antes. Que Cloe la molestaría y le haría compañía durante las horas que no estaba con sus amigas. Que Seiya aparecería de la nada y le diría Bombón. Pero nada sucedió.

"Hoy… resulto ser peor que ayer"

Cloe había pasado las horas libres con el equipo de football y con Seiya. Pero ahora, no encontraba a ninguno de los dos. Había creído que andaban juntos, sin embargo, encontró a Seiya conversando con sus hermanos. Y Cloe que nada aparecía.

Opta por ir a la azotea, era el único lugar al cual no había ido. Al llegar ahí, encuentra a Cloe apoyada de el barandal con aire ausente. Espera a que se de cuenta de su presencia, pero recuerda que ella prometió no usar más su telepatía contra ella.

- Cloe… - llamo Serena titubiante.

Ella se da la vuelta para ver a Serena. El golpe de la mejilla había terminado como una mancha morada en el rostro. Se siente culpable al verlo.

- Te estaba esperando. – dijo Cloe colocándose de frente a Serena. – Hay algo que quería decirte.

El corazón de Serena se acelera y no sabe por qué. Algo malo iba a suceder.

- Serena… me gusta Seiya. Bueno… - se sonroja como una niña estúpida, o es así como Cloe decía de las chicas que se sonroja al ver a la persona amada o al confesarse. Cloe no podía estar enamorada. – Estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿Qué…? – no podía creer lo que su prima le decía, debía ser mentira, una broma de mal gusto. Pero los ojos de ella le decía que era cierto, que ella no bromeaba.

- No veo el motivo por el cual pudiera afectarte, Serena. – la voz de ella sonaba con leve alegría y emoción. – Seiya es _solo tu amigo_, _no es tu novio_. Al fin y al cabo, _tú aún sigues con Darien_.

Era extraño y difícil de comprender el por qué, pero pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior. Era verdad lo que Cloe decía, ella estaba con Darien, y Seiya era solo… _Era solo su amigo_.

- Estoy segura que serán una linda pareja. – trato de sonar fuerte pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Todas las emociones eran observadas detenidamente por su prima, sabía muy bien que ella estaba mintiendo. Odiaba ver sufrir a su prima, pero era la única forma que conocía para que ella pudiera abrir los ojos y ver la verdad de sus sentimientos que ella veía con tal claridad.

- Gracias Conejita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces el que me apoyes. – la sonrisa de Cloe se ensancho y sus ojos brillaban con una picardía infantil. – Después de la fiesta de mañana me declarare. Estoy segura que _él me corresponderá_.

Por primera vez en su vida, _Serena odio a su prima_. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Seiya no correspondiera a los sentimientos de ella, que la que amaría por siempre sería a ella nada más y no a Cloe. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella no podía ser egoísta, tenía que dejar ser feliz a los dos seres más importantes de su vida, _sin importar que muera por dentro_.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~"**__Tu revelación han causado el despertar de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior, un torbellino de emociones que solo el miedo, los celos y el amor logro descifrar"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Selyna Kou**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
